


Moments

by enbyguity (mugen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Magic, Meet-Cute, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Royalty, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/enbyguity
Summary: Nevaeh knows she should feel guilty for ditching her own coming-of-age ball, but her twin has offered to entertain their guests in her place, and she isn’t going to waste an opportunity like that. As the crown princess it should have been her duty, but Nevaeh has never been good with people. Or crowds. Or public speaking.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautilics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/gifts).



> when convos spiral into stories ♥
> 
> English is not my native language so I’m extra grateful for writingwithcolor’s existence and their guides for descriptions and names, I’d be lost without them. I took beginner level classes in sign language, I just never got around to do the certification exam. I thought I should mention this!

Nevaeh knows she should feel guilty for ditching her own coming-of-age ball, but her twin has offered to entertain their guests in her place, and she isn’t going to waste an opportunity like that. As the crown princess it should have been her duty, but Nevaeh has never been good with people. Or crowds. Or public speaking. Alyssa on the other hand never had any problems with any of these, always saving Nevaeh with offering they switch. For Alyssa it was a game she enjoyed, how long can she masquerade as Nevaeh till she’s caught. Since they’re identical twins no one can tell them apart, unless there’s magic involved.

Nevaeh finds herself humming the lullaby her sister was singing while she braided their curly hair with quick fingers, weaving white and pink pearls into the jet black locks. Alyssa’s magic is all sparkles, whites and yellows dancing around them in the water, illuminating their paths, their light dancing off their warm brown skin. In the past there were times Nevaeh had been jealous of her sister’s magic and its beauty—her own waves and crystallized water paled in comparison even though it’s always treated as more powerful.

She sneaks into the Palace Gardens, careful of avoiding the guards, swimming past them with barely rippling the water. She’s done this countless times, ever since she was a kid, either alone or with her sister. When she arrives to her favorite spot, it’s occupied.

Nevaeh has seen the intruder— _guest,_ she corrects herself after a few beats—at the party; she’s from a faraway country located in the deep sea. Nevaeh’s nation usually calls them “jellyfish mermaids”, but that’s a too casual name for polite company. When the girl notices Nevaeh, she turns towards her, long, straight pink hair floating around her and waves with a tentacle. Nevaeh waves back. If her choices are between going back to the party and pretending to be her sister or a stranger’s company, she would chose the latter in a heartbeat, even though she would prefer to be alone.

The jellyfish girl swims closer to her, her movements ruffling her light blue frilly skirt. She smiles, and there’s an unexpected fluttery feeling in Nevaeh’s stomach. The girl raises her hands and signs a “Hello, Princess”. Nevaeh is rusty on sign language, but she still manages an overly polite, awkward greeting. Cringing, she wishes she's paid more attention when her mother listed their entire guest list in the morning.

“Your garden is very pretty,” the girl signs and points at the crooked crystal flowers Nevaeh used as magic practice. They’re a bit old and quite embarrassing to look at. “They are my favorite.”

Nevaeh curls her tail under herself and starts fiddling with the coral belt she switched with Alyssa. The girl must think she’s her sister.

“I’m Nevaeh,” she signs, carefully spelling out her name letter by letter.

The girl giggles. “Leaving your own party, not very polite.”

Nevaeh has noticed she’s using simple signs. It must be that obvious she’s not fluent in sign language. It would be humiliating, but for some reason it just fills her with warmth.

“I’m Aurelia,” she signs with a small smile.

Nevaeh wants to bury her face in her hands. Aurelia’s the crown princess, she should have recognized her. But at least she wasn’t accidentally rude to her.

“I hate parties, too,” Princess Aurelia signs. “I have to,” she signs a word Nevaeh is unfamiliar with, “I have to go to them a lot. You too?”

Nevaeh nods and signs “Yes”.

They end up talking for the rest of the night. There are times Princess Aurelia has to repeat sentences with simpler signs, but Nevaeh is slowly getting used to it, remembering more and more complicated ones, and relying on spelling words letter by letter less. When Princess Aurelia asks about the ice flowers, Nevaeh refuses to meet her eyes when she confesses, “I made them”.

Princess Aurelia beams at her. Nevaeh can’t find it in herself to refuse her request: she starts singing. With every note a drop of water is frozen, soon shaping into a flower with many petals, each curving at the edges. Princess Aurelia looks fascinated, entranced with the process of Nevaeh’s magic. When she’s done, without properly thinking it through, she drops the flower into Princess Aurelia’s lap.

She picks it up so carefully Nevaeh has to suppress a giggle. She raises it in front of her, so close to her face she goes slightly cross-eyed and twirls it around, eyes shining with wonder. Before she could react to it, Alyssa shows up.

“I got busted,” she says as a greeting, not sounding apologetic in the least. “But Auntie took over, it’s alright. Your parents are looking for you, Princess Aurelia.” Nevaeh flinches. _Of course Alyssa would recognize the princess._

Nevaeh glances at Princess Aurelia. She looks tense. Nevaeh doesn’t know if she can read lips, but if she can’t this must be quite awkward for her.

When she’s sure she has Princess Aurelia’s attention she suggests, “We should head back to the castle. Your parents are looking for you,” signing as she speaks.

Princess Aurelia swims right next to Nevaeh and reaches out, lacing their fingers together. Her fingers are freezing, but Nevaeh is surprised to learn she doesn’t mind that at all.

She catches the gaze of her sister, who raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment on it. Princess Aurelia releases her hand when they enter the castle, but Nevaeh doesn’t mind that either. The delegations stay for two more days either way, they have plenty of time to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> if I messed something up, please tell me!! I tried to describe the sign language parts as naturally as I could. for example the word Nevaeh doesn't understand is "attend" before Aurelia rewords her sentence
> 
> [this](http://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/109605070156/im-writing-a-story-with-four-mermaids-of-color) post was the one that gave me an idea for the hair


End file.
